


You Should Be Resting

by Meg_Solo_Writes



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, No Warnings, Protective Kylo Ren, Stubborn Reader, maybe fluff???, sick reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meg_Solo_Writes/pseuds/Meg_Solo_Writes
Summary: You recently came down with a cold and Kylo was there to make sure you got plenty of rest.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Kudos: 14





	You Should Be Resting

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve been sick for most of the week and wanted a certain space prince to be here to take care of me. Today I felt better and wrote myself a little something. No warnings, just reader being stubborn and Kylo being Kylo.

When you heard the hatch to your quarters swoosh open, you froze. The heavy footsteps approaching the bedroom told you exactly who it was. Your Supreme Leader was home early. You quickly shoved your datapad under your pillow and tossed the blanket back over you as if you had been resting like you were supposed to be.

There was a nasty cold spreading across the ship, and this week it caught up to you. The doctors in the medbay told you that it would pass in about five to seven days and gave you medication for your symptoms. They also recommended plenty of rest and fluids. Of course, Kylo being the overprotective man that he is, overreacted just a bit. The Supreme Leader ordered you to remain in your shared quarters on bedrest until the doctors said you were better. You were not to work, train, or basically do anything other than lay in bed, which left you feeling useless.

It really bothered you not to be able to keep up with work the past two days, knowing the reports were stacking up by the hour. Since you were feeling better today, you decided to take out your datapad, which Kylo did not hide as well as he thought he did, and worked through a few reports, believing that Kylo would not be home until later that evening. Unfortunately, you were wrong.

After getting situated under the blanket you picked up your book to appear as though you were reading. The door to your bedroom swooshed open and there stood your man. He took up almost the entire doorway. His helmet was off and his dark ebony locks framed his face perfectly. Kylo stood there and stared at you with suspicious eyes for a moment before walking over to the bed. You smiled up at him, trying your best to look innocent.

“You’re home early.” You said as you sat your book down beside you.

“I had a break in my meetings. I wanted to come check and see how you were feeling.” He said with the slightest bit of concern in his tone.

“I’m feeling better, but you really didn’t have to go out of your way to come check on me.” You insisted. “It’s just a little cold.”

At that moment a loud **_PING_** rang out from under your pillow. Your eyes went wide as you stared at Kylo, feeling his anger start to flow out of him. Before you could stop him, he reached under your pillow and snatched your datapad away from you.

“Why are you so insistent on not listening to my orders?” He said with a bit of restraint. You could tell he wanted to yell at you, but he was holding back because you were sick.

“I’m feeling much better today, Kylo, and I wanted to get through some of the reports that were piling up.” You started to get out of bed, but he gently pushed you back down.

“I told you, that I would have it taken care of.” He huffed. “You need to be resting.” With that he walked out of the bedroom with your datapad. You thought about following him, but knew that would just anger him even more.

After a few minutes, he walked back in and handed you a bowl of soup and placed a glass of water on your nightstand.

“Eat.” He commanded.

“Thank you, but I’m not really hungry right now.” You said as you sat the bowl down beside you.

“You’re being really difficult today.” He shouted as he balled his hands into fists at his side. He was losing his patience with you.

“I’m sorry, you’re right. I should eat.” You said quietly, deciding it was best to listen to him. You picked up the bowl and slurped a spoon full of your soup into your mouth and avoided eye contact.

Kylo shuffled over and sat on the edge of the bed next to you, watching as you continued to eat. He placed one of those big hands of his on your thigh, squeezing ever so slightly. You could tell he was just worried about you and this was his way of showing it.

“You know I’m going to be okay and this will pass in a day or so, right?” You asked as you placed your hand on his.

“I know,” was all he said as he stood up and walked into your refresher. You heard rummaging in the cabinet and after a moment he returned with one of your pill bottles in his hand.

Kylo twisted off the cap and handed you a single pill along with the glass of water. You placed it in your mouth and took a drink to swallow it. You sat the glass back on the nightstand and gazed up at Kylo. He stood there and studied you for a moment.

“I have a meeting I need to get to.” He declared, and leaned down to place a gentle kiss on your forehead.

“Finish your soup and get some rest.” He ordered.

You smiled and nodded. Kylo turned on his heel and started to walk out of your bedroom. When he reached the threshold, he peered back at you over his shoulder. “You can expect your punishment for disobeying me when you're fully recovered.” He smirked and continued out of the door, leaving your quarters.

You shook your head and smiled at yourself as you picked the bowl back up. You were actually looking forward to your punishment in a few days.

**Author's Note:**

> There may or may not be a part two in the works.


End file.
